Jessie: Naughty Nanny
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: What happens when Emma and Jessie are the only ones that are staying in the penthouse? You will NEVER know unless you read this! SO READ IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! TRUST ME!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Disney TV show **"Jessie"** and I don't own Disney. This is just a fan fiction thought of by me. **HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Jessie: Naughty Nanny**

It was the year 2014. Emma Ross had got even hotter ever since the new nanny "Jessie Prescott" had arrived. And Jessie was smoking hot now, even more than she was before. New York had a high crime rate, and it wasn't safe going out in central park at night. The grouchy and lazy butler Bertram left town for a few days. Morgan and Christina Ross came into to town to take their younger children Luke, Ravi, and Zuri out-of-town to visit Morgan's new movie set and to spend some time with them as well. Emma didn't want to go and Jessie stayed at the penthouse. So now with the kids and the butler gone Jessie and Emma are the only ones staying in the penthouse. So now they are all alone. Emma was in her room, talking to a guy named John (Guy She Likes) and she hangs up the phone and sat on the bed.

**"Why doesn't anything EVER go right for me" she said frustrated.**

Jessie was in the hallway and about to pass Emma's room when she heard what she said, so she stopped, knocked on the door and peaked in just a bit.

**"Can I come in for a second?"** Jessie asked.

**"Sure"**

She fully opens the door and steps inside.

**"Is everything okay?"**

**"No, not really?"**

**"What's wrong?"** Jessie asked, concerned for her.

**"Well I was going to have a boy I like come over and maybe watch a movie together or something but he had other plans"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry Emma"**

**"It's okay, I'll just lay here, watch some TV, relax, and maybe play with my self a little"**

**"What was that last part?"**

**"I said and maybe stay with my self and fiddle"**

**"Oh, I could've swore you said something else"**

**"Nope"** Emma said knowing she tricked her

**"Well I'm going to go to my room as well and watch some romance movies and think to my self why I can't never get a perfect boyfriend like in the movies"** Jessie said sad because she knows it true.

**"Don't tell me you're going to start talking about your boring boyfriend stories again"**

**"On that notion I guess I'll leave and go watch movies in my room"**

Jessie got up and started walking towards the door. She opened the door, then left, closed the door, and headed to her own room. By the time she got done watching all the sappy movies she wanted to watch it was dinner time. Jessie already decided that she wanted to eat out tonight and figured that it would be nice if her and Emma went to go get something in central park to eat.

She opened the door to Emma's room and ...

**"MMMM!"**

Emma was using a small vibrator to stimulate her clit. Jessie was surprised and shocked that she would do such a thing at her age. But then Jessie remembered that when she was her age she done the same thing too. Jessie noticed that Emma wasn't doing it right, like it was her first time or something. Emma noticed that the nanny was standing there watching her play with her self but she didn't stop for some reason. Jessie walked over to Emma and said

**"let me show you the right way to do this"**

Emma didn't want to admit it but she has a thing for her. She grabbed Emma's hand with the small vibrator in it and pushed it toward her clit. The vibrator was going over Emma's clit. She then started to rub Emma's wet pussy. Jessie took her tongue and licked her clit, making it double the stimulation that it was in the first place. Both of their pussies was moist and wet. While Jessie was stimulating Emma's clit and licking her pussy she was rubbing her own pussy.

**"OMG! I LOVE YOU JESSIE!"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO EMMA!"**

They quit doing what they was doing and Jessie got up and said

**"We should finish this later and oh lets not tell anybody about what we did together, it can be our little secret"**

Emma laid there. Naked.

**"Sounds good to me"** she said in a horny voice rubbing her pussy.

"Do** you still want something to eat?"** Jessie asked, curious.

**"I want to eat your pussy"**

**"You can count on that"**

**"MMM sounds good to me, can't wait"**

**"I'll go pick up something in the park to eat"**

**"OK, whatever is easiest"**

Jessie went out to central park and picked up some food but on the way to the food she stopped at a sex shop and picked up something special for the night. After she got the food she headed back to the penthouse. She reached the penthouse and screamed up stairs

**"EMMA, DINNER IS HERE!"**

**"OK be right down!"**

She walked downstairs and grabbed a bite to eat. After dinner Emma got up to leave and all of a sudden Jessie said **"You wanna have sex tonight?"**

**"Yes! of course!"**

**"Then be in my room wearing this, at 9pm tonight"** She handed Emma the bag with the special surprise in it.

**"OK Jessie, see you then" she said winking at her.**

9pm rolled around. It was silent in the penthouse. Emma's door opens and she walks out and goes toward Jessie's room. She opens the door, and when she opens it she sees something. Jessie was standing there with clothes on, BUT not regular clothes, it was a sexy school girl outfit. She was wearing a Checkered top with the sleeves cut off and a black mini skirt that showed her nice ass and legs off. The skirt was so short that if she bent over you could see her ass cheeks and almost her pussy. It was VERY short. She also had these black leather stripper boots on. As she stood there in her revealing school girl outfit it was almost like Jessie's hair was blowing in the wind. It was a fantasy dream come true for Emma. She NEVER thought she would, one day have sex with her own nanny. Nobody could EVER think that would happen. It's crazy. It's like a thing that only happens in a movie or a Fan Fiction or something. Weird huh? But this was actually happening. Emma took in what she was seeing for a moment. Taking in the sight of a hot, sexy, and young women. Jessie noticed that Emma put on what she got at the sex shop. So she started to walk over to her swinging her hips and ass side to side every step she took. She finally reached Emma and said

**"Heyyyy, I see you're wearing what I got you"**

Emma was wearing a huge strap on cock. It was thick and long.

**"Oh you bet I am"**

Jessie grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and sat her down on the bed. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed and Jessie was standing right in front of her.

**"I'm gonna give you something I never gave anybody before"**

Jessie turns around and bent over right in front of Emma. Now her ass was dead in front of her face.

**"And what's that slutty school girl Jessie?"** Emma said while she smacked her nanny's ass for the first time.

**"MMM! I like it when you smack my ass"**

**"Oh do you?"**

**SMACK! **

**"OH YES! HAVE I BEEN A BAD GIRL!?"** Jessie screamed then smacked her ass cheek.

**"YES YOU HAVE!"**

Jessie was loving this. She is the kind of women that likes to dirty talk while having sex. She got up and turned back around to face Emma and said with seduction

**"FUCK ME ALREADY!"**

She started pulling her own clothes off. First she started unbuttoning her checkered top, and as she pulled her top off her PERFECT tites popped out. She slipped her stripper boots off then started to pull her black mini skirt down, making it come right off. She was now fully naked and so was Emma. Jessie pushed her back on her back and climbed on top of Emma, making out with her. They was slipping tongue. Jessie reached her arm to the back of her and grabbed the BIG, LONG, THICK cock and rubbed it against her pussy.  
**"MMMMM! I CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE ALL THIS COCK IN MY TIGHT LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL PUSSY!"** she said horny as hell. Jessie pushed the cock into her tight pussy. It could barely fit. She starts moving her ass front to back, riding that cock like nothing before. She switched up and started bouncing her BIG ass **UP AND DOWN... UP AND DOWN! Jessie was SCREAMING AND MOANING!**

**"AW FUCK ME! YES! YES! YES! I'M A NAUGHTY GIRL! FUCK ME!"**

She stopped bouncing on the strap on for a second and leaned forward. Emma grabbed a hold to Jessie's perfect ass and stuck the THICK cock back into her pussy making her scream again. Emma started to push up with her legs making the cock smash into Jessie's tight little pussy. She was fucking her HARD, and FAST now.

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M A NAUGHTY LITTLE SLUT! PUNISH ME FOR IT! FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER!"**

She started to speed up and was now fucking her nanny even **FASTER** AND **HARDER!** She takes out the cock from her pussy real quick and makes Jessie get off of her. Emma made Jessie get on her hands and knees, and bend over on the bed. Jessie was now waiting to get fucked Doggystyle. Emma grabbed the end of her nanny's hair and pulled it back hard before she took her **THICK** strap on cock and **SHOVED IT** into her pussy again.

**"OH MY GOD YES! YOU LOVE FUCKING YOUR NANNY DON'T YOU?!"**

**"YES I DO! I LOVE IT!"** Emma said as she smacked her ass again.

She was fucking her nanny rough while she was pulling her hair.** The strap on cock was sliding, IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT OF HER TIGHT PUSSY!**

Emma was rough fucking her nanny and they was both loving every second of it.

**"POUND MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!"**

She started pounding her nanny "Jessie" even HARDER than before!

**"OH MY GOD I'M CUMING!"** Jessie YELLED OUT LOUD TO THE TOP OF HER LUNGS!

Emma pulled the cock out quick and just like magic she started cuming.

**THE END! I HOPE EVERYBODY ENJOYED THIS STORY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND FAVORITE IT! SHARE IT TO PEOPLE YOU THINK WILL LIKE IT AS WELL! AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF ME I HAVE OTHER STORIES AND I PROMISE THEIR IS MORE TO COME!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naughty Nanny**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jessie and Emma now had a serect. A serect so big that it could destroy the whole entire family and make Jessie lose her job as a nanny. The family is sceduled to return back at the penthouse later this evening. Will the family find out about Jessie and Emma? Will Jessie lose her job?

_**TWO DAYS LATER...**_

Two days later after the secret sex night that Emma and Jessie had...

Jessie was in the bed, trying to sleep. Emma was in her own room, tossing and turning back and forth. Jessie then decided to get up and go watch a movie in the movie theatre/screening room. As she went into the screening room to watch a movie in the nude, **Jessie sleeps naked** she cut on the movie theatre screen and started to watch a movie. The movie was very romantic. The couple lovers in the movie started to have sex and that made Jessie a little horny. As she continued to watch them have sex, she got even more hornier. Jessie paused the movie and went to go make sure Emma was in the bed and asleep before she done anything drastic and sexual. Jessie didn't mind walking around naked when it was only Emma there because of, well, the sexual night that they had together. Emma's door was cracked a little bit so as Jessie reached her door she peeked in to see if she was in the bed and asleep.

**"Ok, She's in the bed"**

At the last second she thought to her self **"let me get my dildo out of my room."**

So Jessie ran to her room real quick, looked under the bed, and picked up the _**BIG! RUBBER! DILDO! **_Jessie ran back to the movie theatre/screening room naked. Her big titties bounced _**UP **_and _**DOWN**_ as if she was runing in _**SLOWWWW MOTIONNN!**___She reached the screening room, sat down in the chair and pressed the button on the remote to resume play on the movie. Jessie began to get real into the movie. She was just sitting on the movie seat but all of a sudden she leaned the reclining chair back and spread her legs to reveal her pussy. Jessie looked at the couple on screen have passionate sex then she started to rub her clit. She began to start rubbing faster and faster on her clit, making her moan with intense sexual arousal.

**"OMG! YES! YES!"** Jessie screamed out loud!

Emma heard Jessie scream to the top of her lungs.

**"Sounds like something is wrong. I should go check it out."** Emma thought to her self.

Jessie started to get extremly horny so she looked beside her and saw the _**BIG! RUBBER! DILDO!**_ just laying there. Jessie picked it up and began to rub the dildo on her clit, making her self wet. She rubbed it around her pussy lips than slowly stuck it inside her tight, pink, sweet pussy. As she slowly stuck it in she was moaning and screaming.

**"MMMM! MMM YES!"** Jessie yelled out loud!

Emma heard her scream and reached the place where Jessie was getting her self off with a dildo. Emma peaked in the curtains and saw Jessie playing with her self. She walks in.

**"HOW DARE YOU!?"**

Jessie turns around to see Emma standing there. Jessie pulled out the rubber dildo and put it beside her.

**"How dare I what?"** Jessie respawns.

Emma walked over to her and got on her knees in front of Jessie's spread out legs and her pussy and said... **"How dare you have fun without me here!?"**

All of a sudden Emma stuck her finger in Jessie's pussy, finger fucking her! She pushed her finger in and out of her naughty nannys tight little pussy. As Emma was doing that she buried her face in her nannys pussy and started to lick Jessie's clit. Emma's tounge going up and down, side to side, over Jessie's clit.

**"YOU LIKE WHEN I LICK YOUR PUSSY DON'T YOU JESSIE!?"**

**"YES! OMG! YES I DO!" **Jessie _**SCREAMED LIKE CRAZY!**_

Emma done so good licking her nannys pussy that she made her nanny cum. Jessie sat up in the chair after she came. Emma stood up and asked...

**"So, do you want to finish watching this movie together or what?" **

**"Yes, lets finish watching it together." **Jessie said.

**"Can I sit here?" **Emma asked while pointing at Jessie's naked lap.

**"Yes, of coarse sexy" **

Emma sat down on Jessie's nude lap, turned around and kissed Jessie on the lips. Jessie kissed back and said "I love you Emma"

**"I love you too Jessie"**

They finished watching the movie. Jessie and Emma got up to go back to bed and all of a sudden Emma spotted a couple of cameras in that room where they bascally had sex.

**"OMG NOOO! THEIR IS TWO CAMERAS IN HERE! IT CAUGHT EVERYTHING WE JUST DID!"**

_**Chapter 3 Anybody!? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jessie: Naughty Nanny**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**"What do we do now?"** Emma asked.

**"That's not good"**

**"Yeah I know right"** Emma said.

**"Let's not panic though. Let's wait until everybody gets back later today and see if your parents say anything about the security cameras, hopefully not." **Jessie said concered.

**"Yeah, lets just play it cool"**

_**LATER THAT DAY...**_

Jessie was sitting on the couch and Emma was on top of her lap and they was french kissing. It was HOT tounge action. Emma was filling Jessie's big, perfect tits up in her hands while slowly kissing her. Jessie then pulled out both of her tits from up under her shirt and Emma slid her tounge across , and arond Jessie's nipples making them hard and making her horny. Then all of a sudden they heard a noise.

**"HOLD ON! What's that noise?!"** Jessie panicked.

**"OH SHIT! It was the elevator! Their back! Hurry! Put you're tits back in your shirt!" **Emma screamed trying to hurry up.

Emma then got off of Jessie as she put her tits back under her shirt.

**"We're back and we brought pizza!" **Yelled her dad, as all the kids rushed in the penthouse.

Jessie and Emma jumped up. Emma ran to her dad and gave him a big hug.

**"Did you guys have fun?" **Jessie asked the kids.

**"Yes, it was AWESOME!" **said the kids.

**"That's great!" **Jessie said back, smiling.

Emma's dad brought the pizza in the dining room and put it on the table and everybody sat down and ate it for dinner.

_**AFTER DINNER...**_

**"Alright you guys, it's time for bed, you all had a long day"** Emma's dad said.

All the kids went to their room and went to bed... Except for Emma, and Jessie. While everybody was in the bed, or so they thought, Emma was in Jessie's room. They were making out on her bed but then things got hot and heavyand then they took it a little further and started to have sex. After they had sex Emma walked carefully back to her own room so she wouldn't wake up anybody. Then Emma got in her bed and went to sleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

All the kids was just waking up. Alarm clocks ringing, birds singing. It was the morning time. All the kids woke up quick when they smelt food being cooked. After they all ate their food that morning Jessie took all the kids to the park to play for a few hours.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

Emma's dad and mom was sitting on the couch when Jessie and the kids got back at the penthouse. The kids came storming in like a banchie of wild indians. The kids went to their room and so did Jessie. Jessie walks in her room. Jessie sees something on her bed, it was a not.

**"What's this?"** she asked herself.

The note read _**"I know what you did yesterday, I saw everything"**_

Who is doing this to Jessie? Who saw her and Emma have sex? Jessie just left her room and pretended like nothing had happened. She wanted to keep it quiet. Jessie walked to Emma's room so she could let her know what happened and what was going on. She opened the door of Emma's room.

**"Hey sexyyy!"** Emma said.

**"Hey babe. I came to tell you something important." **

**"What is it?"** Emma asked.

Jessie handed her the note that was left on her bed.

**"I think someone knows that we had sex that night, they might even know more than that, I dont know but we have to be careful now."**

**"I wonder who it could be?"** Emma thought to herself.

**"I dont know who it is but I still wanted to maybe have some fun tonight. Are you in?"** Jessie asked.

**"You damn right I'm in, I want some of that sweet pussy" **Emma said as she kissed Jessie on the lips.

**"I will come get you later after everybody is in the bed and oh, don't forget the strap on cock ethier."**

**"Okay, I won't"**

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT...**

Everybody was in the bed or so they thought. Jessie walked over to Emma's room and opened the door.

**"Come on, let's go to my room to have some fun"** Jessie said walking in her room.

**"Yeah, lets go fuck!"** Emma said, grabbing the strap on cock.

They left to go to Jessie's room to have sex. Now they reach Jessie's room and she opens the door to see someone sitting on her bed, waiting for them to get back. Who do you think it is? Jessie stood there with a shocked look on her face because that person caught them about to have sex.

**"You see, I've been watching you. I know what happened between you and Emma."**

**"So your the one that left the note."** Jessie said, shocked.

**"Yeah, I'm the one that left the note and if you both don't do what I say then I will have Jessie fired and make sure you never become an actress and Emma never gets to see you again. The choice is yours ladies."**

**"But how could you do that to me and Jessie, DAD!"** Emma said.

**"We have to do what he says, We have no choice."** Jessie said to Emma.

**"Alright, I will do what you say dad just because if I don't you take away Jessie forever, and I couldn't live without her in my life." **

**"Good, good. I'm glad you both see it my way."** Emma's dad said.

**"What are you going to make us do?"** Jessie asked him.

Emma's dad unbottens his bants and unzips them and pulls out his cock.

**"Well, first off, you girls are going to take turns sucking my cock"** Emma's dad said.

**"But your my dad" **

**"If you want to continue to have sex with Jessie you will do what your told young lady"**

**"Let's go do it"** Jessie says to Emma.

Jessie and Emma walked over to Emma's dad and got on their knees and started sucking and licking his cock. First, Jessie grabbed his shaft with her hands and started to stroke it slowly. Emma licked and then started to suck her dads balls. Jessie quit stroking, and began to suck his cock, nice and slow. Then she speeded up to a fast motion while Emma still was sucking his balls. Emma's dad then started to face fuck Jessie in the mouth, making her gag.

**"Face fuck her daddy!"**

He pulled out his cock from Jessie's mouth and stuck it in his daughters mouth. Emma was now sucking her daddies cock nice and hard.

**"Do you like your daddies cock?"**

**"YES! I LOVE IT!" **

He face fucked Emma for a few mintues until she couldn't take anymore.

**"Ok, Emma put on the strap on cock. I'm going to lay down on my back, I want Jessie to ride my cock while Emma fucks the "Naughty Nanny" in the ass. A little DP action."**

Emma put on the big cock while her dad laid down on the bed on his back. Jessie climbed on top of him and grabbed a hold to his cock and stuck it inside her pussy slowly. Jessie started to hop up and down on his hard stiff cock. Her tities started to bounce up and down while she continued to fuck him.

**"OH FUCK YES!"**

**"Put your strap on cock inside her ass and lets both fuck the hot nanny"** He said to Emma.

Emma walked over to there and stuck the cock in Jessie's ass. They were both pounding the hell out of Jessie in both holes. Jessie was screaming to the top of her lungs.

**"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY NANNY!"**

Jessie was getting a fucking of a lifetime. Cocks in both holes. _**SLAMMING! POUNDING!**_ Emma smacked Jessie's ass while fucking her.

**"You like that don't you bitch!"**

**"YES! SMACK MY ASS!"**

Emma smacked her ass again. After a few more minutes of fucking Jessie, Emma's dad suggested a new idea.

**"Now Jessie needs to put on the strap on cock, while my daughter, Emma gets on my cock to ride it, Jessie can join me in a little DP action on my daughter"**

**"But dad!"**

**"But nothing! get on my cock! NOW!"**

Jessie strapped on the big cock. Emma slowly climbed on top of her dad, almost second guessing herself. She took a hold to her dads cock and stuck it in her tight little pussy as much as she could, anyway. Emma started to move up and down on her fathers cock making the cock push in and out of her pussy. Emma started to moan a little. Then she started to get into it and she began jumping up and down on his cock faster. While she was doing that, he began to start sucking on her little tits. Making her more horny. Jessie stepped over there to them and stuck the strap on cock inside Emma's ass and started to push in and out of it. Making Emma moan and scream!

**"OMG YES! FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK ME JESSIE!"**

Emma was now getting double pentatrated by two hard cocks. They started to ram the cocks inside her Faster, and FASTER AND EVEN MORE FAST!

**"FUCK ME! FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY DADDY!"**

Emma got off oh his cock really fast and Jessie pulled out her strap on cock real quick. Emma and Jessie got on their knees again. He began to stroke his hard cock in their faces. All of a sudden he came all in both of their hair and all over their faces.

**"Alright girls, you did what I said for you to do so now you are free to go and I won't bother you again. Jessie won't get fired and Emma still gets to have sex with Jessie. Everything is all good now!"**

_**HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER 3? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! LEAVE A REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE "RIDE"!**_


End file.
